Everyone Has a Bad Day
by FemaleThunder
Summary: After a rescue gone bad, the Thunderbirds are being hunted by every law enforcement agency in the world. The Tracy's try to prove that International Rescue is not to blame, but that is not as easy as it seems. What will happen to International Rescue? Will they pull through? Or is it all over? Set after Family Matters in my Evelyn Tracy series
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a bad day

 _Summary_

 _After a rescue gone bad, the Thunderbirds are being hunted by every law enforcement agency in the world. The Tracy's try to prove that International Rescue is not to blame, but that is not as easy as it seems. What will happen to International Rescue? Will they pull through? Or is it all over?_

 **Ages:**

 **Scott: 29  
John: 27  
G: 26  
Virgil: 26  
Evie: 26  
Gordon: 24  
Alan: 20**

Chapter 1

"Base from Thunderbird 1. Test flight complete, requesting permission to land." Evie said into her earpiece. She had taken Thunderbird 1 on a test flight around the Island to test the upgrades she made to the engines.

"Permission granted Thunderbird 1. And there is a little man who is waiting to see you." G's voice called out, making Evie laugh as she watched the pool open to reveal the silver and blue 'bird's silo. She quickly did the post flight checks before making notes on her paperwork and checking the readouts from the 'bird. She headed up to Jeff's office with the paperwork, still writing notes, when a small body crashed into her legs, making her look down in shock.

"Hi Dominic!" She exclaimed, bending down and picking her son up. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was taking him to see Mummy, when he decided to try and walk on his own." G said, walking up to them. He gave his wife a quick kiss before picking up the paperwork she dropped. "So, everything go ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to make a few adjustments and she should be ready to go." Evie said with a smile. They filed the paperwork before heading down to the pool deck, seeing all of Evie's brother's in the pool. "Well, at least you waited until I landed." She said with a laugh.

"Hey Evie! I think you need to practice your flying skills. I'm pretty sure I saw you nearly stall up there." Scott said, before he was suddenly pulled under the water. He resurfaced, glaring at his sister, whose outstretched hand let him know that she used her powers to pull him under.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, if you want to be able to have kids, then keep your mouth shut. You know very well that I have to push the 'birds to their max to see what I need to change." She snapped, putting Dominic in the playpen that was kept under the shade of the umbrella. "Where's Dad?"

"He left while you were in the silos. Something about an important meeting in LA." Virgil said, pulling himself out of the pool.

"Hey, can you tell John to get his butt out of the silos? We haven't seen him all day!" Alan said, looking up from where he and Gordon were throwing a ball.

"John's in Boston. He left this morning." G said, looking at his brother-in-law with a frown.

"What? I thought he said that he wasn't going anywhere until he goes back to 5?" Gordon said, swimming over to the side of the pool.

"Apparently he had some business to take care of." Virgil said, leaning over the playpen and playing with Dominic.

"What business?" Alan asked, looking at Evie to see her smirking. "Alright sis, what do you know?"

"Well, you know how I have to do a monthly review of the computers on 5?" She asked, waiting until they all nodded before continuing. "Well, that gives me access to the whole computer system up there, and I can see what they have been used for, as well as revisiting some websites that are used. Last month's review, I found a little website that John has been visiting very often."

"What sort of website?" Scott asked, frowning at his sister.

"Let's just say, that there may be another female Tracy soon." She said with a smirk, making the boys grin. "Right, I am going to do some more adjustments to 1. Brains and I have an idea on how to make her go even faster."

"Wait, making 1 go faster? Doesn't she go fast enough already?" Virgil asked, frowning at his sister.

"Not fast enough. When rescues come down to timings, then we need to be as fast as possible. Every second counts in our line of work." She said, walking towards the door, only for G's arms to wrap around her waist.

"They can wait until tomorrow. We haven't seen you all day. Dominic misses spending time with his Mummy." He said, making the Tracy's behind them smirk.

"Alright. I guess it can wait." She replied, only to turn around when they hear someone cheering.

"Yeah! Gordon, pay up!" Alan exclaimed, making everyone else frown. "We made a bet on how long it would take G to convince you to take a break. Turns out, not that long!"

"Watch it Sprout. I can make your life very uncomfortable." Evie said with a laugh.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXX

John opened his eyes and frowned, not recognising the light brown wall in front of him. As he gradually woke up, he remembered the events of the night before and smile, turning over to see the warm body that was next to him. His smile grew even wider as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled the scent of strawberries that seemed to linger in her hair and thought about how they got to where they were. They had met online nearly 2 months ago when John decided to join an online dating site. Since he spent his time either in space, on the Island or at one of Tracy enterprise's buildings, he didn't have a lot of time to socialise and find a girl. The good thing about the dating website, is the only details it gave out was a first name and a short bio that the person writes. It doesn't even show anyone a picture until the other person sends one. The first time John sent this woman a picture of him, was the day before they met for the first time. He needed to make sure that she liked him for him, and not for his last name.

"Mmm. Morning." She murmured as she woke up, turning her head to look at him.

"Good morning." John said back with a bright smile. "I have to say, that wasn't how I thought the evening was going to end." He said with a chuckle.

"Me either." She laughed, smiling up at him. "But I wouldn't change it if I could."

"How about breakfast?" He said, sitting up and getting ready to get out of the bed, when a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Do you even know where anything is in my kitchen?" She asked, laughing when he frowned. "Thought not. You, stay put. I will go and make breakfast." She said, standing up and pulling John's shirt over her head before walking out of the room. John smiled and lay back, only to sit up when he heard his phone beep. He got up and pulled his boxers on before pulling his phone out of his jeans. He opened the text that Evie sent him and smirked as he read it.

 _Hey Star, I know I said to have a good time, but not that good a time! When do I get to meet this woman? You do know that I have been reading all of your messages, right? Or did you forget about the computer review I do? Oh, and if you didn't want us to know, try not to have sex in the apartment next to one of my informants. Boy was that an awkward conversation! Don't forget that you need to go back to your lab tonight. Tintin will kill you if you make her stay longer. Have fun bro!_

"What are you laughing at?" Was whispered in his ear as two slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Just a message from my sister. She wants to meet you." He said, leaning into her embrace.

"I thought you hadn't told anyone about us?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I haven't, but I forgot that she does a review of all the computers in my lab, and she saw the messages." He said, turning his head to give her a kiss. He decided to leave out the information about Evie's informant, deciding to save the embarrassment.

"What time do you have to go?" She asked, running a hand down his arm.

"Not till 3." He said, smiling at her. "What time are you on shift?"

"4. So, do you want to go out for lunch, or just lay here in bed?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Hmm…. You know what, the bed sounds very nice." He said, grabbing her arms and rolling onto the bed with her still clinging to his back. Her laughter made his smile grow even bigger.

 **Here's the first chapter guys! Don't worry, John's little lady will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had a bad day

Chapter 2

Alan looked up from his phone to see John running past him. "Cutting it a bit short aren't you John?" He asked with a laugh as he put his phone down.

"Give me 5 mins! I'll meet you in 3!" John shouted back, disappearing up the stairs. Alan just chuckled before heading up to the office on the top floor of the villa to see Evie and G at the computer, the room already turned into command and control.

"Hey, John's just got back." He said, walking towards his portrait.

"I know. You may want to get your pre-flight checks done now. Tintin will kill you if you keep her waiting." Evie said with a laugh, looking at the data on the screen. Alan shook his head before going to Thunderbird 3's silo and doing the pre-flight checks, looking up as John sat next to him.

"You ready to go?" He asked, looking at his older brother.

"Yep. Let's go." They launched and spent most of the journey in silence before Alan looked at his brother.

"So, who's the girl?" He asked, making John frown at him. "Evie told us. What's her name?"

"Becca. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." John said, his eyes getting slightly misty.

"What's she like?" Alan asked, smiling at his older brother. None of the Tracy's had seen John this happy since before they found out that Laura Rogers, his previous girlfriend, died in a plane crash over a year ago.

"She is amazing! Beautiful, smart, caring…" He started, smiling brightly.

"Good in bed?" Alan asked, earning a glare from his brother.

"None of your business." He replied, smacking the back of Allan's head.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3. I have you on my radar." Tintin said through the comms unit. "Now hurry up! I was supposed to be off this station over an hour ago." She snapped, making the brothers laugh.

"Sorry Tin. You can blame Space Case for being late." Alan said with a laugh.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

Rebecca Ford walked into the station the next day with a bright smile, looking down at a message on her phone. Rebecca, known as Becca to all of her friends, grew up in a small village in England, before her family relocated to North Carolina when she was 12. She graduated from Harvard with a diploma in computer science, just to please her parents, before she moved to Boston. After a year in Boston, her apartment building was set on fire by an arsonist, and she shocked the local fire department when she carried an unconscious man out of the building. She had heard him trying to get out, getting stuck behind a door, and so she used her initiative and managed to get him out, at the risk of her own life. This encouraged her to train to become a firefighter, and she passed with flying colours. Her older brother, a special agent with the FBI, was concerned when she told him, but was supportive, unlike their parents, who had abandoned her when they found out.

"Yo Bex!" Scully, one of the firefighters from one of the other shifts, called out when he saw her. "What's with the smirk?"

"Scully, you do know that it is not illegal to be happy, don't you?" She replied as she headed towards the locker room. "You guys had better have your pants on!" She called out as she walked into the locker room, generating a laugh from the rest of her shift. As the only female firefighter, she and the 2 female paramedics on their shift had taken to calling out whenever they walked into the locker room.

"Hey Fordy." The guys from her truck called out. She put all of her things away before shutting her locker, turning to face the assembled men and women, all looking at her with smirks.

"What?" She asked, glancing around.

"Is it true?" Fletch asked. Tommy Fletcher was the Lieutenant of their truck, truck 51, and was often the one to confront someone on behalf of the others.

"Is what true?" She asked, frowning at the knowing looks that they all seemed to have.

"There has been a rumour going around," Ellie Reeds, one of the paramedics, started. "And we wanted to check how reliable Scully's source is."

"Are you going out with a Tracy or not?" Lieutenant Josh Kelly, from truck 52, asked, making Fletch slap his head.

"Subtle Kelly." He said, but still looking at Becca.

"Seriously? Do you guys have anything better to do than discussing my love life?" Becca asked, making them smirk.

"Nope. Now is it true or not?" Ben Clarke asked, still smirking.

"No comment." She said before walking towards the main common room, intent to sit on the sofa and watch TV, ignoring the chatter behind her. As she reached the room, her phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID. "Hey Starman. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello to you too." John said with a laugh, making her smile widen. "Just thought I'd check in and make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. I've only just gone on shift." She said with a laugh, knowing why he was calling. "We haven't had time for a call out yet."

"I know. I just wanted to check in." He said as she sat down.

"John, I am fine. Stop worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles." She said, making him laugh.

"I hope not. I get enough old jokes from Alan as it is." He replied, making her chuckle.

"My crew know by the way. Don't know how they found out." She said making him snort.

"Didn't you tell me that one of the sisters to someone of a different shift lives in your building?" He asked, making her frown.

"Yeah, Scully's sister lives across the hall from me. What has that got to do with….. She saw you leaving." She said, finally realising how everyone knew.

"And I thought I was the smart one." He replied with a chuckle. "Hey, I have to go. Dad's calling to check on me."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Make sure that you do. Stay safe Becca." He replied before hanging up. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen, a picture of her and John showing up as her home screen came on.

"Always do." She whispered, smiling at the picture. She couldn't wait until she saw John again, but knew that it wouldn't be for another 3 weeks as he was in his lab.

"What did lover boy have to say?" A voice asked, making her jump.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on people, Sketch?" She asked, making Sketch laugh. Andrew Walter, the driver of truck 51, was nicknamed Sketch when they ran out of paper and he spent a whole shift drawing on any flat surface he could. B shift wasn't too happy when they saw all of the drawings over their truck.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, jumping onto the sofa next to her.

"I don't have to." She said before the alarm went off.

" _Truck 51. Truck 52. Ambulance 61. Road collision."_ Was all of the announcement Becca heard before she jumped up and ran to the trucks. Another day, and another callout. She just thought that John should consider himself lucky that he worked in a lab.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

John sighed as he looked at the screen in front of him. As much as he loved his 'bird and being among the stars, it was times like this that he hated not being with his family.

"Thunderbird 5 to Fly-boy. What's the situation?" He asked into the comms.

"Female Thunder and Bug are clearing the debris now. Nemo got trapped when the structure collapsed." Scott replied, knowing that John needed reassurance.

"What's his status?" Jeff asked from command and control.

"We think he is unconscious since we haven't been able to raise him on the comms." Scott said, looking at where the twins were working. "When I get my hands on that idiot."

"Scott, I don't think that the firefighter knew that the building would collapse if he moved the beam." John said, always the calm voice of reason.

"Well he should have checked first." Scott muttered.

"Female Thunder to all operatives. We have him. Nemo is alive." Evie said, making everyone sigh in relief. "Bug wants to get him to the infirmary in 2 to give him a check."

"Right, Fly-boy, you take Guns in 1 with you, and Female Thunder, you take Speed. Then Bug can keep an eye on Nemo." Jeff said, thankful that they didn't have to hang around for long.

"FAB." Everyone answered. John monitored the 'birds as they flew home while simultaneously listening to the radio frequency of Becca's station, listening for how they were dealing with the road collision. In this moment, far away from the ones he loves and unable to protect them, John did not feel very lucky.

 **Here you go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 3

Alan looked up from the paperwork he was looking at to see Rachel sit next to him. He had been sat at the small table on the pool deck, preferring to be outside in the sun to do his work, when Rachel and Virgil had landed.

"What you doing Sprout?" She asked, making him frown.

"Since when have you called me Sprout?" He asked, making her laugh.

"Since before you started complaining about it." She said. "You didn't answer my question."

"Paperwork for IR. If I knew how much paperwork there was after rescues, I would have gone to work somewhere else!" He said with a laugh.

"That is a lie and you know it." She said with a bright smile.

"Anyway, what brings you to the Island?" He asked, putting his pen down and abandoning his paperwork.

"I have some good news. But you are going to have to wait until Virgil has rounded up the rest of your family." She said.

"Well, wait no longer!" Evie said as the rest of the family walked out onto the pool deck, Dominic secure in Jeff's arms. "What's the news?"

"I asked for no one to tell you before me, something I know you will only complain about." Rachel said with a pointed look at Evie and G. "But, the Hood is officially a permanent resident at a luxury resort, widely known as Guantanamo Bay." There was a moment of silence before cheers sounded, making her laugh.

"Wait a minute," G said, the only person not cheering. "What about Lisa?" That made everyone quiet.

"That is where the whole no one else telling you comes into play." She said. "Lisa, is currently on trial for Aiding and abetting a fugitive and for B&E…"

"B&E?" Scott asked with a frown.

"Breaking and entering. That is what we are calling the little invasion of the Island." She said before continuing. "However, the evidence against her is mostly circumstantial. She is claiming that the Hood forced her into helping him with his mind powers, and since no one can prove or disprove it…"

"It is likely that she will get the benefit of the doubt and walk." Evie finished with a frown.

"How is that possible? There is security footage of what she did!" Gordon protested, making Rachel frown.

"There is, and it clearly shows her attacking Evie, but the second she and the Hood were separated, she started acting like the Hood was controlling her mind and claiming that she did not do anything on her own accord." She said, looking at the gathered Tracys.

"But it has to be an act." Alan said, trying not to shiver as he remembered the other times he faced the Hood. "The Hood can control a person's actions but his powers aren't strong enough to control a person's mind for that long."

"We know that, but there is no way for the judge, or the jury to know that. She is trying to play the victim, hoping to get the sympathy card." Rachel said.

"What do we do?" Virgil asked. Just as Rachel was about to answer, the klaxon sounded, making Dominic jump in Jeff's arms.

"We do our job. And then we will talk." Jeff said as they ran to the office, ready for another rescue.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

Becca ran back to the truck, her face black from smoke. "Fletch! This isn't working! The hoses aren't even making a dent in those flames!" She called over the shouts of the other firefighters. They had been called to what should have been an easy car crash, only for them to find that the cars involved had caught on fire. As soon as they got out of the truck, the engines blew and the other cars around also caught fire. To make everything even easier for them, they were in the middle of a bridge and the heat was starting to make the support beams bend.

"Cap called International Rescue." Fletch said, looking just as stressed as everyone else. "Is everyone out?"

"We don't know!" Sketch exclaimed as he ran over. "There may be someone on the other side of the flames! But we have no way to reach them!" Becca looked around, her eyes lighting up when she saw something.

"Yes we do." She said, making the two men frown before she ran off, dropping her jacket, helmet and radio as she went.

"FORD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Fletch shouted, getting the attention of everyone around. As soon as they realised where she was heading, they ran towards her, intent on grabbing her, all shouting for her to stop. Before anyone could grab her, she reached the edge of the bridge and dove off, landing gracefully in the water below. Since there had been some heavy rainfall recently, the water was quite high, but that didn't stop the feeling of fear as the firemen all looked down, looking for any sign of the woman.

"THERE!" Clarke shouted, pointing at Becca as she popped her head out of the water. They tried to call her back, but she continued swimming parallel to the edge of the bridge, keeping a lookout for anyone.

She saw a woman and child near the edge of the bridge, trapped by the flaming cars around them. She swam closer, noticing that the woman wasn't moving. She gingerly, grabbed onto one of the bridges support beams, making sure it wasn't hot, before climbing and getting onto the bridge, watching out for the flames.

"Hey," She called as she got closer, seeing the child jump in fright. "It's ok. I'm a firefighter. What's your name?"

"Lily. My Mummy told me not to move. She said the fire hurts. Why isn't she moving?" The little girl said, distress clear on her face.

"Is this your mummy?" Becca asked, getting a nod in reply. She knelt down and checked the woman's pulse, as well as her breathing before checking for any injuries. She knew she had to hurry up. The flames were getting closer. She saw that the woman had a laceration to the back of her head and cursed, knowing she wouldn't wake up any time soon. She heard a roar overhead and looked up to see Thunderbirds 1 and 2 flying over them, trying to find somewhere to land. "Lily, the Thunderbirds are here. Do you know who they are?"

"Yes. Mummy says they are angels! They save people! Are they going to save us?" She asked, looking at Becca with wet eyes.

"Yes, they are going to save us." She said, looking around to see the flames even closer to them. "Lily, I need you to go and stand next to that railing." The little girl nodded before doing what she was told. Becca lifted the woman into her arms, carrying her to the railing, only to find a problem with how to get all three of them into the water.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked, making Becca look up. Thunderbird 1 was hovering over her, a cable lowering one of the operatives down to the bridge. Once they reached the bridge and unhooked the cable, Becca could see the curves in the tight flight suit that indicated the operative was a woman.

"A hand would be great." Becca breathed. The woman looked and saw Lily looking scared, before she knelt down next to her.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Female Thunder. I am going to get you out of here, ok?" She said, giving the girl's hand a small squeeze. "Right, send the platform down!" She said, making Thunderbird 2 release a platform.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if that platform isn't down soon, we are going to be fried." Becca said, making Female Thunder glance around. Evie mentally cursed when she saw how close the flames were getting, but knew that she couldn't do anything while people were around.

"Hurry up with that platform!" She shouted into her mic before glancing at the car next to her. "Fly-Boy, how waterproof did Brains say my flight suit was?" She quietly asked into her mic.

"Fully. Why?" Scott replied in her ear.

"Did he say it was good enough for me to jump into water?" She asked.

"I think so. Why?" Scott asked, frowning when he didn't receive an answer.

"Hey, sorry I don't know your name." She said, turning to Becca.

"It Becca." She replied.

"Right. Put her down and grab the girl." Evie ordered, pulling something out of a pocket as Becca lay the woman on the ground.

"Why? And what is that?" She asked as she picked Lily up.

"It's a shower cap." Evie said, pulling the circle of plastic over the woman's head. "We don't want any water to get into the wound."

"Water?" Becca asked, shocked.

"You see that car?" Evie asked, pointing to a car not far from them. "That car is going to blow, and soon. The platform can't go any faster because of the flames, so our only way out of here is to swim." She bent down and picked the woman up, making sure that her head was resting on her shoulder. "Now jump!" She ordered. "The car is going to blow. Get the 'birds out of here!" She said into her earpiece before standing on the railing of the bridge, watching as Becca and Lily resurfaced and started to swim away. "Let's hope Brains was right." She muttered before jumping. Just as she neared the water, an explosion rocked the bridge, sending debris in all directions.

Becca saw Female Thunder jump, and saw the explosion. Now she waited with trepidation, willing for both the IR agent and the woman to be alright. She sighed in relief when they both appeared above the water. She held onto Lily as they swam towards where Thunderbirds were landing. As they neared the bridge, the firefights not holding hoses lowered some ropes and harnesses down. Becca got Lily in a harness before turning to see Female Thunder behind her, holding the woman's head above the water.

"She alright?" Becca asked, worried that the woman was still unconscious.

"I don't know. She's still breathing if that helps." Evie said, feeling awkward in the water without her tail. They worked together to get the woman into the harness with Evie and the two were lifted to the bridge as Becca was attached to another harness. "Woman roughly in her 30's, major laceration to the back of the head, possible chance of water in the lungs. Still unconscious." Evie reeled off to the paramedic as Virgil and G ran over to her. "Anyone in 2?" She asked them.

"No, why?" They just stared as she sprinted away, running into Thunderbird 2's open pod. They followed her and chuckled when they saw her on the floor of the pod, her purple tail where he legs should have been.

"Not funny guys." She muttered, using her powers to dry her body, making her tail disappear and her legs and flight suit reappear. "Brains did a good job with my suit, but I could feel water starting to seep into my boot as I was pulled out."

"We'll let him know. Come on, let's go put this fire out." Virgil said as they left the pod, walking over to where Scott was. They looked at the fire as they walked and all thought the same thing. This was going to be a tough one.

 **I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter guys! I have just started university and the past month has been very hectic with moving in, starting the course and getting on top of the work load. I should be able to post more regularly now that it has settled down slightly.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 4

"How's it going?" Rachel asked as she walks into command and control.

"Bad." Tintin said. "Mr Tracy says that they don't think they can stop the fire. Scott's already used all of the oxy missiles he has, but the petrol from all of the cars is making the situation worse."

"And the people and cameras around means that Evie can't use her powers." Rachel muttered, looking at the screens. "Did they get everyone out of there?"

"Evie got a woman and child out with the help of a firefighter, but there is too much smoke for a flyby." Tintin said, smiling as Kyrano walked into the room with a tray. He set it on a table and handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks Dad." He smiled at her before offering a cup of coffee to Rachel, knowing that the woman preferred coffee to tea.

"No Thanks, Kyrano. The Bureau is starting to limit my coffee intake." She said. Kyrano noticed the look in her eyes and knew she was lying, but respected her privacy enough to not question her. He left the room without a word, knowing that the two were occupied by the rescue.

"Do you think that the Hood could get out?" Tintin asked, making Rachel frown.

"Where did that come from?" Rachel asked.

"I heard you saying that the Hood is in Guantanamo. Do you think he could get out?" She asked, looking at the older woman with worried eyes. Rachel knew of Tintin's relationship to the Hood, Virgil had told her soon after she found out about IR, but she thought that no one knew how worried the younger woman was about it.

"Guantanamo Bay is the most secure prison in the world. The Hood will not be allowed outside his cell for a second." Rachel said, trying to calm the girl's nerves. "I can't guarantee that he will never get out, but no one has ever escaped from Guantanamo. It is the most secure place in the world."

"Then why didn't he go there in the first place?" She asked.

"Because when he was first sentenced, he was sentenced in England, and they don't send anyone to Guantanamo, no matter what they have done. Not everyone agrees with the way they work, but it is better to leave them to it, then get involved." Rachel said. Tintin nodded and turned back to the screen in front of her.

"Let's hope that they can put this fire out." She muttered, looking at the data that was being sent to her.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

"What do we do now?" Gordon asked. They were all stood with the Firefighter's captain, trying to find a way to put the fire out. "Fly-boy used all of the oxy missiles, and they didn't even make a dent!"

"Any water is evaporating before it even touches the flames." The captain said. "The heat is too great. Some of my guys are worried about what might happen to the bridge if we don't put the fire out now."

"It's not the bridge I'm worried about." Evie said, earning confused looks. "I'm more concerned about that forest on the other side." That made various faces drop.

"The flames won't be able to reach it… Will they?" The captain asked, looking concerned.

"Look at the size of those flames!" Jeff said, pointing to the fire. "All it will take is a gust of wind and those flames can jump to the forest."

"So what do we do?" G asked, looking around. There was a moment of silence before Scott's head snapped up.

"We need to cover it with water." He said.

"In case you weren't listening, Flyboy, that's what we've been trying to do." Virgil snapped.

"No, we have tried to smother it from above. What about doing it from below?" He said. Although he couldn't see the faces of his family, he was pretty sure they looked like the captain's, who was looking at him like he was insane.

"He's finally lost it." Gordon muttered, making Evie slap him.

"Think about it. If we used Thunderbird 4 to destroy the beams below the water, the bridge would collapse and the water would extinguish the fire." There was a moment of silence as they thought about this idea.

"But what if the fire is still too hot and the water doesn't work?" Alan asked.

"Then Female Thunder will intervene." John said, making them jump. The captain looked at them like they were all idiots, since he couldn't hear John.

"Damn it Space Case. Let us know you're listening next time." Jeff grumbled, making John chuckle.

"Will do. Anyway, I just ran a quick simulation. With the water as high as it is, there is a 70% chance that it will put most of the fire out without Female Thunder's intervention." He said.

"But what about Nemo?" Evie asked. "He would need to be close for the missiles on 4 to break the beams. What if he can't get out quick enough and the bridge lands on top of him?"

"That's a risk we have to take." Gordon said, looking at his sister. He was trying to put on a brave front, but Evie could, see the way his hands were shaking. "Don't worry Female Thunder. I'll be fine."

"Hang on," Jeff said, looking at Gordon. "I haven't said you could do anything yet. Don't forget who the commander is." He said.

"Da- Red Arrow." Gordon quickly corrected. "We don't have another choice! The fire has already started to move down the bridge! A lot of lives are at stake here!"

"Including yours." Jeff snapped.

"I can do this. I have to do this." Gordon said.

"And if I order you not to?" Jeff asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then that is one order I will have to disobey." He said, making Jeff curse the fact that all of his children inherited his stubbornness. "You always say that we have to save everyone we can. Even if it is at the risk of our own lives." Gordon said. Jeff sighed, knowing that Gordon wouldn't give up. "The rescue comes first. Teammates second."

"Go get ready for launch." Jeff muttered, making Gordon run over to Thunderbird 2. Jeff grabbed Evie's arm and pulled her to the side. "Go keep an eye on him. Don't let him do anything stupid."

"You do know who we are talking about, right?" Evie muttered. She could feel the glare that he was sending her, even if his visor hid his eyes. "On it." She muttered, running to the shadow that Thunderbird 1 caused. While everyone was distracted by 4's launch, she dove off the other side of the bridge, making sure to take her gloves off so that the water could touch her hands. As soon as her tail appeared, she swam behind Thunderbird 4 and watched as Gordon fired the missiles. When he got to the last beam, she used her powers to create a lasso around the 'bird, ready to pull her back if needed. As soon as he fired the missile, he started to move the 'bird backwards, but not quick enough. The second that the first piece of the bridge fell, Evie used her powers to pull the yellow sub away, just as the bridge fell onto the spot that the sub was. Gordon looked out of the window and smirked at Evie. He knew that he would be alright, because there was no way Evie was going to let anyone do anything that risky if she couldn't help in any way.

Evie had to go into Thunderbird 4's airlock so that she could get dry without anyone seeing her. As soon as they were back in Thunderbird 2's pod, they quickly ran out to see the situation. The only part of the bridge remaining was the first and last couple of metres, and only a few small fires remained.

"Good job." Evie turned to see Becca behind her, smiling at the two IR operatives.

"Thanks, Becca right?" She asked, making Becca smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me earlier. I didn't realise how close I was to dying." She said, before groaning. "John's gonna kill me!"

"John?" Evie asked, noticing how Gordon's interest peaked.

"My boyfriend, John Tracy. The last thing he said to me was not to get myself killed. And looked at what happened." She said, looking at the bridge. Thankfully, the visors meant that she couldn't see the smirks on both Evie and Gordon's faces.

"John Tracy? As in THE John Tracy? Jeff Tracy's son?" Gordon asked, making Evie stand on his foot while Becca wasn't looking.

"Yeah. I didn't realise that was who he was at first. Not until he mentioned having to go to a meeting at Tracy Enterprises." She sighed before looking back at the two operatives. "We haven't even told his family that we're dating yet. He said it was because he wanted to take it slow after his previous girlfriend died. He loves his family. He's always talking about them." She said before laughing. "I'm sorry. You probably have work to do."

"Don't apologise. But we should probably get back to work." Evie said before dragging Gordon away.

"Oh, Johnny boy!" Gordon laughed.

"Gordon, do not say anything to John about this. Respect his privacy." She said as they walked towards where their family was.

"You didn't respect his privacy when you read his messages." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, if he wanted privacy, he shouldn't have used 5's computers." She said with a laugh.

 **Here you go guys. I am really sorry about the delay in posting chapter, but I have assignments for uni due, placements in schools and I am trying to find a house with my friends for next year. With everything going on, I don't have much time to write unfortunately** **I will try my hardest to update, but I can't make any promises on the timings.**

 **Thank you**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 5

Evie walked up to where Virgil, Gordon, Alan and G were putting the last of their equipment away. "You guys can go back to base." She said to them. "Fly-Boy and Red Arrow want to wait until the fires are all out, but you guys can go."

"You sure?" Virgil asked, making Evie smiled.

"I'm sure. Now get your butts out of here." She said with a laugh. "Oh, and Guns, you're riding with us. Speed needs to get some flight time in 2."

"What?" Virgil asked in shock. "Do you remember what happened last time he flew her?"

"Yes. He tried and failed to do a barrel roll. But he learnt his lesson. So go." She said, walking off the 'bird with G behind her.

"What's the real reason you want Speed to go with them?" G asked as they reached the shadow that Thunderbird 1 created.

"I have to tell you something." She said before frowning. "Make sure your com is off."

"It is. Now what did you want to tell me?" He asked, feeling worried.

"Just don't freak out on me." She said before sighing. "I'm pregnant." There was a moment of silence that dragged on for so long that Evie started to become worried. "Guns? G? Talk to me." She said.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, stunned.

"Yep. Ready for baby number two?" She asked. He just laughed and swept her into a hug, oblivious to Thunderbird 2 taking off.

"Wait." He said as he put her back down. "You knew that you were pregnant but you still dove off that stupid bridge? Twice?"

"Oh calm down. Neither me or the baby were in any danger." She said. "Now let's go find the others before they get suspicious." They soon found Scott and Jeff and worked together to load the rest of the equipment into Thunderbird 1.

"Well, if you are confident that your men have it under control, we'll be off." Jeff said to the Captain.

"Thank you for the help." The captain said, shaking their hands.

"It's what we're here for." Scott said before they started to walk towards 1.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted, making the 4 turn around. "You are not going anywhere!" A man in a suit said as he stalked towards them.

"What's his problem?" G asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Evie asked, stepping slightly in front of the rest of her family.

"Agent Hofstead with the CIA, and I am arresting the four of you." He said.

"WHAT?" The 4 shouted, not believing what they were hearing.

"On what grounds?" Jeff asked, stepping into his role as commander.

"Destroying a bridge without proper authorisation-" Hofstead started, only to be cut off.

"People would have died if we didn't do that. Innocent people!" Scott snapped.

"Someone did die because of your actions." Hofstead snapped.

"What?" Evie breathed, turning around to see a couple of firefighters dragging a body out of the water.

"Preliminary exams suggest that he died from drowning. He was on the bridge, and still alive, when you blew it up!" Hofstead snapped.

"You can't know that. The cause of death can only be determined from an autopsy." G snapped, turning back to the man.

"Either way, International Rescue is now under investigation. I need to confiscate your vehicles and equipment. I also need to have my agents search your base." Hofstead said, holding his head high.

"You are delusional if you think that we are going to do that." Scott snapped, ignoring the hand that Jeff put on his arm.

"Enough." Jeff snapped to his son before turning to the CIA agent. "We learnt a long time ago that we can't save everyone. We do lose people at rescues, and every time that happens, we adapt and find ways to prevent it happening."

"Well, this is the last time. International Rescue has been answering to no one for too long, and it is time for that to stop." He snapped, glaring at the four in front of him, not seeing the way that the operative in the purple lined suit edged her hand towards the back of her flight suit. "If you would be so kind as to hand over your vehicles and show us the way to your base."

"Alright, you can have the 'birds." Evie said, making Jeff, Scott and G look at her like she was an idiot. "But you do not get to search our base until the cause of death of that man is determined."

"What are you doing?" Jeff hissed through their comms.

"Just trust me." Evie whispered back.

"Fair deal. Now, call your other vehicles here." Hofstead said, a smug look on his face.

"We need to go into Thunderbird 1 for that. The heat fried our earpieces." She said, seeing his face fall.

"Alright. But if I see you try to fly away, I will shoot you down. Got it?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"Understood." She said before turning towards the 'bird, dragging her family with her.

"Are you seriously considering giving him the 'birds?" Scott asked as they climbed into the 'bird.

"Of course not." Evie laughed. "But I needed an excuse to get in here." She said, sitting down in the co-pilot seat, the others leaning over the back of the chair, throwing their helmets into the storage area. "Thunderbird 5 from Thunderbird 1. You there Space Case?"

"Reading you loud and clear. What's up?" John asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Is Thunderbird 2 back at base yet?" She asked, making John frown.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Patch them into the call." She said, waiting until she could see everyone on the screen. "We have a problem. Firefighters have just pulled the body of a man out of the water. He was on the bridge."

"What?" Virgil asked, frowning.

"They don't know what the case of death is yet, although that guy was quick to blame us." G mumbled.

"What guy?" Gordon asked.

"Agent Hofstead with the CIA. He wants to confiscate our 'birds. He also wants to arrest us." Jeff said, sounding very sour.

"He can't do that… Can he?" Alan asked, looking at his sister.

"I don't know. But we aren't going to give them to him." She said. "John, what's the range on their radars? He had a couple of fighter jets with him."

"He did?" Scott asked, making G smirk.

"They were right behind him. Did you not see them?" G asked, making Scott frown.

"Focus guys." John said, looking at then screen in front of him. "I'd say they have a range of 30 miles." **(I don't know if this is right, but we are going with it.)**

"Alright. I think we can out fly them. Strap in." Evie ordered, pulling the harness on her seat down. The others sat down and got strapped in as Evie started flicking switches.

"We need to be quick. Give them less time to follow us." Scott said, looking at Evie. "You ready?"

"Do it." She said. Scott quickly started the engines and used the vertical jets to get them in the air, before Evie pushed them forwards, accelerating quickly. On the ground, Agent Hofstead turned at the sound of an engine and saw Thunderbird 1 raise into the sky.

"STOP THEM!" He shouted to the two fighter pilots that he had. They got their planes started and in the air, just as they lost sight of Thunderbird 1.

"Two fighter pilots, right behind us." G said, looking at the screen on the chair in front of him.

"How close?" Evie asked, keeping an eye on the bird's speed.

"200 yards." G said, sharing a look with Jeff.

"What if they start shooting at us?" Jeff asked, concern building.

"Nothing will happen. No bullet, or even missile, can get close enough to any of the 'birds to do any damage." She said before looking at the screen in front of her. "We need to lose them. We can't lead them to the Island."

"Did you finish that upgrade to the engines?" Scott asked, making Jeff frown.

"What upgrade?" He asked.

"I'm trying to make the 'birds faster so that we can get to danger zones quicker, which is helpful for a lot of time sensitive rescues." She said to Jeff before turning to Scott. "And I finished it this morning. Why?"

"Cause we're gonna use it." He said, making Evie look at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, making sure she hadn't misheard him. "You can't use it!"

"Why not? We need to lose those idiots and we need a big burst of speed to do it." He said.

"We can outrun them without it." She snapped.

"If we don't use it, then they will chase us all the way around the world before we lose them. At least with this then we have a chance of making it back to the Island without running out of fuel." Scott said, turning sharply to the left, trying to take them in a direction away from the Island.

"But I haven't had time to test it! I can't be sure that it isn't going to blow us up the second we try to use it." She said. She never let any of her brothers use one of her upgrades until she has had a chance to test it and know that it is safe.

"That is a risk we will have to take." Scott said before smirking. "Hold on." He pushed the throttle even further with a sharp motion, making the 'bird shoot forward at a speed that got them out of the fighter jet's range within seconds.

"Hey guys," John said as his face appeared on their screen. "You lost them. They are turning around and heading back."

"Right, let's get back to the Island." Scott said before making a sharp turn, forgetting how fast they were going.

"SLOW DOWN!" Evie, G and Jeff shouted, hating how the G-forces were pushing their bodies into the seats.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Scott laughed before slowing to a more reasonable speed and heading for the Island.

 **Here you go guys. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I have been very busy with uni and placement work. I will hopefully update again soon.**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 6

As soon as the door opened, Evie stepped out of her lift and walked towards the rest of her family, G, Scott and Jeff behind her, exiting their own lifts. "I am going to kill that Bastard!" She snapped, stopping next to the desk with her arms crossed.

"Evie, calm down." Jeff said, walking behind her. She just turned her head and glared at him, too angry to talk.

"Guys, you might want to turn the TV on." John said, looking at a screen on 5. Virgil grabbed the remote before turning on the TV in the room. The TV was turned onto the news and they saw a man sat at the desk, with agent Hofstead next to him.

" _With us this evening, is Agent Hofstead with the CIA who is here to talk to us about what happened in Boston today."_ The presenter said. _"Agent Hofstead, is it true that International Rescue is now under investigation?"_

" _Yes, they are."_ Hofstead said, making Evie grind her teeth. _"They blew up a bridge without permission and killed a man in the process. After my men and I confronted them, they jumped into their vehicle and flew away. Despite the best efforts from the US air force, they managed to get away."_

" _What was the cause of death?"_ The presenter asked.

" _We are yet to receive the results of the autopsy that is currently underway, but preliminary exams suggest that cause of death was drowning after receiving multiple blows to the head."_ Hofstead said.

"That is bullshit!" Scott snapped only to receive a glare from Jeff.

" _Why are law enforcement after International Rescue if the cause of death is yet to be determined?"_ The presenter asked.

"That is a very good question." Virgil muttered, making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

" _International Rescue has been answering to no one for too long. They just show up and leave without cleaning up their mess. Today has been a perfect example of the kind of reckless behaviour that they always display."_ Hofstead said.

" _So what action is being taken?"_ The presenter asked.

" _International Rescue are now being hunted by every law enforcement agency in the world. They will be held accountable for their actions and they will start answering to someone."_ Hofstead said.

" _Why do International Rescue pose such a threat?"_ The presenter asked.

" _No one knows who International Rescue are, and we do not know their true motives. They have already proved to us that they have technology so advanced that it can't be found anywhere else. We have no idea what other secrets they are hiding in their base, wherever it is."_ Hofstead said. The presenter opened his mouth, but they never heard what he said as the screen went black.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel said, throwing the TV remote onto the desk. Evie sat down and started typing on the keyboard.

"What do we do?" Gordon asked, looking at Jeff for an answer.

"I don't know son." Jeff said before looking at the rest of his family. "We have to carry on like normal. Saving people comes first. It's not like they can find out where we are if we launch."

"I wouldn't be so sure on that Dad." Evie said, looking up. "I hacked into the CIA. They are using every satellite in orbit to monitor the planet for any signs of unauthorised launches. We take off, even in our plane, and they will know where we are."

"But what about John? We can't leave him on 5! We don't know when this will blow over." Alan said.

"No we don't. That is why we are going to get him now." Evie said, typing away.

"But you said-" G started.

"I know what I said, but it takes time to set up that sort of satellite coverage, and they still need to get orders to move satellites into the correct position." She said, looking at the data on the screen. "As far as I can tell, there are no satellites that will see us. If we are going to get John, we have to go now before they manage to get a satellite over us."

"Right. Alan, Gordon. Get in 3 and go get John. Evie, can you make sure that no one tracks them?" Jeff said, making Alan and Gordon run towards their portraits.

"On it." Evie said, typing away.

"You guys do know that I'm still here, right?" John asked, looking at the screen in front of him in amusement.

"Hush John. The adults are speaking here." Evie said, making John glare.

"Says my little sister." He muttered, making Evie stick her tongue out at him before he signed off.

"Where's Dominic?" G asked, looking at Tintin.

"With my Mum." She replied.

"Guys, I've just had a text from the FBI." Rachel said, looking up at them. "The CIA are conducting searches of every island in the world. Including Tracy Island."

"When will they be here?" Virgil asked.

"Doesn't say. They are starting near here though, so I would suspect soon." She replied.

"Right, we have to make sure that the boys get back quick." Jeff said. "In the meantime, we need to start operation cover up. Make sure every hint of the Thunderbirds is hidden, including flight suits and paperwork. Virgil, make sure the door in Evie's workshop is covered and that there is no IR tech in there."

"How do I know what's what?" Virgil asked.

"Check with Brains." Evie said. "But if you're still stuck, there should be a list on the desk. That should tell you. And someone needs to hide Dominic's rocker, the one with the Thunderbirds figurines."

"I'll handle our house." G said. The boys and Tintin left the room and Evie and Jeff shared a look. They both knew that whatever happened next, it was going to be stressful.

An hour later, Thunderbird 3 was back in her silo and every trace of International Rescue was thrown into the main part of the silos. Dominic started to fuss when Virgil removed the figurines from his rocker, but soon became quiet when Evie got hold of him. The last thing they did, was change Command and Control back into Jeff's office.

"What now?" Gordon asked, making the room share looks. The Hackenbackers and the Kyranos were with the Tracy's, showing concern. Rachel was sat on the sofa in the room, typing away on her laptop.

"We act like normal." Jeff said. "But no matter what, no one is to mention the 'birds."

"Kyrano dear, will you fetch the coffee? I think we will need it." Onaha said to her husband, who quickly left the room before returning with a tray of coffee. He handed them out, only for G to grab the mug that Evie had picked up.

"Nope. No caffeine for you." He said, making her glare.

"Oh come on! One cup isn't going to do any harm!" She protested, bouncing Dominic on her hip.

"Sorry Honey, but you know the drill." He said, making her pout.

"Why isn't Evie allowed coffee?" Scott asked, frowning at the couple.

"Shall we tell them?" G asked his wife, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well, if we don't then they will just keep bugging us until they do." She replied with a giggle.

"Oh just tell them already." Rachel said, making G frown.

"She knows?" He asked, looking at Evie.

"Apparently." Evie muttered, looking at her friend in shock.

"Next time you want to keep it a secret, don't leave the evidence on the side. I found it when I used your bathroom." Rachel said.

"What is going on?" Alan asked, as impatient as ever.

"Well…. I'm pregnant." Evie said with a smile. There was a moment of silence before everyone cheered, hugging the couple and congratulating them.

"You do realise that you are essentially congratulating them for having sex." Gordon said, before shrinking back when both Evie and G turned icy glares on him.

"Just remember, Little Red. We still carry our guns." G said, making the rest of the room laugh. Before anyone could say anything else, a beeping noise caught everyone's attention.

"T-there is a p-p-p-p-aircraft coming in t-t-to l-l-land." Brains said, looking at the computer screen. Jeff walked over to the desk and grabbed the headset, putting it on and adjusting the mic.

"This is Tracy Island, you are not authorised to land here." He said into the mic, the rest of the room waiting for a reply.

" _Mr Tracy,"_ A familiar voice said, making the room tense. _"I am Agent Hofstead from the CIA. I need to conduct a search of your Island."_

"Why do you want to search our Island?" Jeff asked, trying to act like he didn't know.

" _I need to ensure that there are no traces of International Rescue on your Island."_ He said.

"Use the runway on the south of the Island. I'll let my daughter know that you are here." Jeff said, nodding to Evie who strolled out of the room, still carrying Dominic.

"Why are you sending Evie down? And you do know that she was still holding Dominic, right?" John asked, looking at his father.

"Let's be honest, Evie is the most intimidating out of you lot." Jeff said, receiving nods of agreement.

"And as for Dominic," G said, smiling. "She won't be able to kill anyone while she's holding him."

"Won't be able to, or won't be willing to?" Rachel asked as they all left the room and dispersed, trying to act normal.

"Haven't decided yet." G replied, making her laugh.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

Agent Hofstead stepped out of the plane, 4 other CIA agents behind him. He squinted up at the sun before looking around, seeing a brunette girl walking towards him, wearing denim shorts and a tank top, a small boy sitting on her hip.

"You must be the daughter." He said, making to walk past her before she stepped in front of him.

"I need to see a warrant." She said, her voice tight.

"I don't think you know who I am-" Hofstead started.

"Oh I know exactly who you are, Agent Lindsay Hofstead." She said, making his eyes widen.

"How did you know about that name? I changed it a year ago!" He asked.

"That doesn't matter. Are you going to show me a warrant or not." She asked. Hofstead look at her with weary eyes, especially since the kid on her hip seemed to be glaring at him.

"Umm…" He said, clearly caught off guard.

"No warrant, no Island. Enjoy your flight back." She said, turning and starting to walk away.

"You are interrupting a federal investigation." He snapped, finding his voice again.

"Actually, I am not. You need a warrant to search this Island, and if I don't see one, it is well within my rights to kick you off this Island." She snapped, turning back around.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed, getting angry.

"Special Agent Evelyn Tracy with NCIS. And unless you either show me a warrant, or get the hell off our Island, then I will arrest you for trespassing." She snapped, making his eyes widen again. He had no idea that she was NCIS.

"Here." One of the other agents said, passing her a warrant which she quickly read through.

"Well, Agent Hofstead, It's a good thing these guys know how to follow the law." She said, turning and walking back up the path. Agent Hofstead stared at her in shock for a second before following her up the path, suddenly glad that she was occupied with the kid.

 **I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Uni's been crazy for the past few months and I've had some health issues to deal with lately. But, on the bright side, I am now finished for summer! Which means that I should be able to start updating more often.**

 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far and will continue to enjoy it.**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 7

"Well, I am confident that you have nothing to do with International Rescue." Hofstead said as he stood at the bottom of the steps leading to his plane.

"Why are you hunting them anyway?" Gordon asked. The Tracy's, along with the Hackenbackers, Kyranos and Rachel were stood on the tarmac, Dominic in Jeff's arms.

"They need to be held accountable for their actions. They have been running loose for too long." Hofstead said.

"Please send any information you have to our techs at NCIS. We can look over it and see if we can help." Evie said, still glaring at him.

"Of course. I was curious as to why no one from NCIS had contacted me." He murmured, making G also glare.

"Maybe because we were spending our time chasing actual criminals." He snapped. Hofstead quickly boarded his plane, realising the hostility that the Tracy's were displaying.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked once the plane was out of sight. They had yet to move from the tarmac.

"We have to do something." Jeff said. "Rachel, can you use your contacts to find out any information on Hofstead?"

"On it." She said, already typing away on her phone.

"Brains, can you call Lady Penelope? We may need her expertise." He said, looking at his friend.

"O-o-of course." Brains stuttered, walking towards the house.

"John, I need you to get some info on those satellites. Anything we can use." He said. John nodded before running towards the house.

"Scott, Gordon and Alan, I need you boys to go to Tracy Enterprises to keep up appearances." The boys nodded before running to their rooms, starting to pack.

"We'll get some food and coffee sorted." Kyrano said as he and Onaha started to walk back to the house.

"Dad, G and I will go to LA. We can do more there than we can here." Evie said, making Jeff nod.

"We'll take Tintin and Fermat with us, if it's alright with you two?" G said, looking at the two in question.

"Why do you want us to go with you?" Tintin asked.

"Because the two of you are great with computers, and we wouldn't ask you if we knew you couldn't handle it." Evie said, smiling at them.

"Go and get ready. The sooner you get to LA the better." Jeff said before beginning to walk away, still holding Dominic.

"Hey Dad," G called after him, finally in the habit of call the Tracy patriarch Dad. "Can we have our son back?"

"You can have him back when you leave. Until then, I am spoiling him!" Jeff called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the house.

"I can't wait until your brothers have kids." G said as the four started walking back up the path. "We might actually get to see our son."

"The only way you will stop Jeff from kidnapping his grandchildren would be to leave him on 5." Tintin said with a laugh.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

An hour later, Tracy two was flying over the pacific, G and Fermat piloting, letting the girls sit with Dominic and allowing Evie to do some work on her laptop.

"This is crazy." She snapped, glaring at the screen.

"What is?" Tintin asked, looking over from where she was rocking Dominic to sleep.

"I've been digging into Agent Hofstead, and this guys is clean! Not so much as a parking ticket." She said, looking at the younger woman. "The only records that I can find of him before he joined the CIA is a birth certificate. I can't even find the documentation of him changing his name!"

"What did Eric say?" Tintin asked, referring to Eric Beal, one of the technical operators with NCIS.

"He can't find anything either." She sighed, leaning back. "Something is not adding up about this. I think it's time for International Rescue to make contact."

"Shouldn't you run that past your Dad?" Tintin asked, frowning.

"He would say no. Is he asleep?" Evie asked, nodding to Dominic. Tintin nodded before Evie made a call from her laptop, ensuring that it was untraceable and the video was off.

"This is Agent Hofstead. Who am I speaking to?" Hofstead answered, his voice carrying around the plane.

"This is Female Thunder with International Rescue." Evie said, making sure that the voice masking program was running. She couldn't let him recognise her voice. "You can't have forgotten me already."

"Why are you calling me?" He asked. Evie could hear someone typing in the background and smirked.

"I wouldn't bother trying to trace this call. It'll say that I am in space." She said with a laugh. She was bouncing the call from Thunderbird 5, meaning that the trace would place them there instead of where they were. "And I want to know why you are hunting me and my team down."

"You need to be held accountable for your actions. The Global Defence Force believes it best if you operate under the US government from now on, only going to rescues that we permit you to go to and only doing what we deem acceptable actions while on rescues." He said.

"There is a reason that we are not tied to any government, and that is because we help everyone, no matter what they have against one country or another." She snapped. "And as for acceptable behaviour, if we didn't do half of the actions we did then we would lose a lot more innocent lives."

"That is not my problem." He said, making Tintin glower.

"Not your problem?" She snapped, making Evie look at her in shock. "You would be held accountable for any lives that are lost if we follow your orders. Are you willing to live with that?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked, making them smirk.

"Female Thunder. I already told you that. Man, Nemo was right about you being an idiot." Evie said with a laugh, taking the attention away from Tintin, before turning serious again. "Back to you, Agent Hofstead. Why don't you tell me your real name?" There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice calculated.

"Oh please. Did you really think I wouldn't run your name?" She asked with a laugh. "I am very good at spotting an alias, and yours is one of the worst I have seen."

"And why do you think I am using an alias?" He asked, Tintin noted the change in his voice and knew from years of living with the Tracy's that he was trying to hide something.

"Because if you weren't, then I would be able to find documents on you in the time period between birth and joining the CIA. There are no medical records, no school reports, no jobs, nothing." She said. "So why don't you tell me your real name and we'll go from there." There was a moment of silence before the call terminated, making the two girls glance at each other.

"So he's using an alias, and he is probably pissed that you caught him out this easily." Tintin commented.

"What next?" They turned to see G and Fermat stood behind them.

"How long have you been there for?" Evie asked.

"Long e-e-e-enough." Fermat said, his eyes hard.

"What do we do now?" G asked, looking at his wife.

"We have to do some investigating. Once we land, we'll go to Ops and Eric and Nell can put Tintin and Fermat to work. We'll wing it from there." She said, nodding to them. They had already had permission from Hetty to take the two to their Operations Centre, which meant that they could work the case with G's old team and hopefully get some results.

 **Here you go guys. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I will try to update a little faster from now on.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 8

"You guys find anything?" G asked as he walked into the Ops centre, Dominic on his hip.

"Nothing. This guy must be using some sort of alias, but we don't know what it is." Nell said, turning around in her chair.

"W-we did f-f-f-find that h-he was in an a-a-a-a-a-incident a while ago, and his g-g-girlfriend died." Fermat said, looking at the police report that he had found.

"What accident is this?" G asked, looking over his shoulder.

"That mine collapse in Australia. We were there, but she was dead before we could get to her." Tintin said, glancing around the room to check that everyone there was in the know. "What's interesting, is that he didn't use the name Lindsay Hofstead when he was admitted to hospital."

"What name did he use?" G asked.

"He didn't. The only reason that I could identify him was using this facial recognition software on the cameras from the 'birds." She replied.

"So, there's the motive." Eric said.

"Yeah. Has anyone seen Evie?" G asked, looking around the room for his wife.

"Um… No…. I don't think so." Eric said, suddenly very interested in his computer.

"Eric." G said, walking over to him. "Where is my wife?"

"I don't know. I mean, she doesn't tell me where she's going, and it's not like I can track her phone or car and know where she has gone." He said, biting his lip.

"Oh for God sake." Nell said, turning to look at G. "She's gone to see Arkady. She thinks he might know something."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, frowning.

"Because you would have gone with her and she wanted to talk to him alone." Sam said as he walked into the room. "I was the one to keep you occupied while she went."

"So that is why my son suddenly got dumped in my lap." G said with a laugh as his former partner plucked the child from his grasp.

"Well, you always say that the Tracy's steal him every chance they get." Sam said, making faces at Dominic, who giggled away.

"Like it's any different here." He muttered.

On the other side of the city, Arkady Kolchek slowly walked to the front door, where someone was pounding on the other side. He gripped his gun with one hand before yanking the door open, nearly dropping the gun when he saw who was on the other side. "You again. What do you want?" He asked.

"Manners obviously aren't your forte." Evie snapped as she walked into the house, her hands on her hips.

"Last time you were here you nearly shot me. I do not want to repeat that." He said, glaring.

"What do you know about CIA agent Lindsay Hofstead?" She asked, her patience thin.

"The one who put the hit out on International Rescue? Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"None of your business." She snapped, glaring.

"I know that he is no good, and the KGB had some interest in him a while ago. That is all I know." He said, frowning.

"Do you know what his real name is?" She asked, her voice getting softer.

"No. I do know that Hofstead is not his real name, but none of my associates know his real name." He replied before smirking. "You always seem to get involved in matters concerning International Rescue. If I did not know better, I would suspect that you are involved with them."

"Well, it's a good job you know better." She said, pulling her ringing phone out of her pocket. "Hey G." She answered, glancing at the caller ID.

"What the hell are you doing?" G asked, making her smirk.

"Talking to you." She said, making Arkady snort.

"You know what I mean. Why are you talking to Arkady?" G asked.

"G, I need to know what he knows." She said, looking out of the window. "Just do me a favour and call the Island, see what they know. We need to find a way to fix this."

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

"How's it going John?" Jeff asked as he walked into the office.

"Slow." John replied from his position behind the desk. Brains was stood behind him, looking at some notes while John was typing away on the computer. "We have identified most of the satellites they have used, but we have no way of controlling them from here. I'd need to be on 5 for that, but I think I may have trouble even if I was there."

"Anything from the others?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"G and E-Evelyn are u-u-u-using their N-N-N-NCIS contacts, but so far n-n-n-n-nothing." Brains said, looking up.

"John, do you think you and Virgil would be able to go to Boston and take a look at the bridge? As far as anyone is concerned, NCIS has asked Tracy Enterprises to have a look at the debris and determine if there is anything that International Rescue could have done differently." Jeff said, making John nod as he left the room.

"This d-d-doesn't have a-a-a-anything to d-do with J-John's g-g-g-g-lady friend, d-does it?" Brains asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me too well my friend." Jeff replied. "I know this isn't the best situation for them to start anything, but I want all of my children to be happy."

John walked into his room and headed straight to his laptop, seeing that Becca was calling him. "Hey Bec, what's up?"

"You're coming to Boston? What time do you land?" She asked, making him frown.

"Wait, when did you find out I was coming to Boston? I only found out a minute ago." He asked.

"Your Dad asked for my shift to take you round the scene and tell you what we saw. He told us that you and Virgil are coming." She said with a smile.

"Damn. That means they found out." He muttered, making her frown.

"So? We were going to tell them anyway." She said.

"Yes, but if I told them my way, I would have had the pleasure of watching their faces when they found out." He said, making Becca shake her head.

"You are one strange guy John." She laughed. "So, where will you be staying when you get here?"

"Well, my Dad owns an apartment a block away from yours, so probably there." He said.

"Well, any chance you can sneak out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" He replied, sounding uncertain.

"I bought some new underwear I want to show you." She said, making him freeze.

"I guess Virgil could live without me for one night." He said, making her laugh. "I have to go pack. I'll let you know when we land."

"Alright. Have a safe flight John." She said with a soft smile.

"I will. Stay safe Bec." He replied before hanging up. He had just finished throwing clothes into a bag when Virgil walked into his room, not bothering to knock. "You know, most people knock before entering someone's room. You don't know what I could have been doing."

"Don't go there Star. And besides, if you wanted me to knock, you'd have locked the door." Virgil said, making John smile. "You ready to go? The sooner we get there the sooner we leave."

"Yep. Let's go." He said, standing up and grabbing his bag. Before he could walk out of the door, Virgil grabbed his arm, making him frown.

"Hey, is it alright if Rachel tags along and stays with us? She wants to talk to some of her FBI contacts in Boston and I said she could stay with us." He asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Sure. One of my buddies wants to meet up for some drinks anyway, so I'll probably be late back." He replied, trying to lie smoothly, a talent that had graced all of the Tracy siblings, except him. He could still lie, but not as efficiently as his siblings, especially his sister.

"You mean your girlfriend, right?" Virgil replied with a laugh, making John scowl. "Dude, Evie told all of us. We actually have a bet going on how long it will take you to tell us."

"Hey, Evie's married, you have a girlfriend, and Alan and Tintin have that thing going on. Why can't I have a girlfriend?" He asked, making Virgil put his arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

"Of course you can have a girlfriend, but she needs to be Evie approved. You know she's probably been running security checks on this girl." He replied with a laugh, knowing his twin had done that with him sat next to her.

"I know. But I want to be sure that this is going somewhere before I get her involved in…. all of this." He said, gesturing around them, referring to both the family and their current situation.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" He asked, frowning at his older brother.

"I think I love her." He replied as they walked out of the house.

"Well then. Let's get you to your girl!" He said as they walked to the plane where Rachel was waiting for them.

 **Here you go guys. 2 chapters in one night! I feel very happy about that haha**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 9

Scott walked towards the office, a frown on his face. He gave Jenny, his Dad's assistant a small smile before walking into the office and slamming the door. "I hate these people." He snapped, making Gordon and Alan look up with a frown.

"What's up?" Gordon asked as Alan put his head back down and continued typing.

"These people are all idiots! How hard is it to understand that if you don't follow the design specs and instructions, something is going to go wrong!" He snapped, flopping down on the sofa.

"Someone blow themselves up again?" Alan asked with a laugh at his brother's frustration.

"Almost." He replied, leaning forward and looking at the redhead. "I just want all this to be over with. I want to be able to do my job without someone stalking us!"

"We aren't talking about Tracy Enterprises any more, are we?" Gordon asked. "Scott, it'll all be over soon."

"But what if it isn't? What if everything that we've built, everything that we've worked for, gets thrown away because of one person's grudge?" He said. A chime from the computer interrupted whatever anyone else was about to say.

"It's Dad." Alan said as he answered the video call, making Gordon and Scott stand behind him.

"Boys, I need you back on the Island. Penny's on her way and she needs to be updated. I also need you to help Brains search the computers for a way out of this." Jeff said, making the boys nod.

"We'll be in the air in an hour." Scott said. "Have you heard anything from Evie and G?"

"They know that Agent Hofstead is using a false name and that he was involved in the mine collapse in Australia, but other than that, nothing." He replied. "I have to go boys, but be careful. And don't push the plane too hard. We don't have time to do repairs."

The boys were packed and on the plane within the hour. They had just reached their cruising altitude when a video call came in through the planes computers. "Hey Fish. What's up?" Scott asked as he answered.

"I know Dad told you not to push the plane, but you are going to have to do just that." Evie replied from where she stood in the NCIS Ops centre. G was stood next to her while Nell, Eric, Tintin and Fermat were all typing frantically.

"What's going on?" He asked as Gordon and Alan came into the cockpit, having heard the call connecting.

"A volcano's erupted in Italy. We may need to go." G said, making the three frown.

"What about the satellites?" Alan asked as Scott increased their speed. "The second we launch the 'birds, Agent Hofstead will know where we are."

"I'm working on that." Evie replied. "And we may not be needed yet. At the moment, the emergency services are doing alright, but we might be needed. Just get home and fast." She said before ending the call.

"Three down, two to go." Tintin muttered, making Evie sigh.

"Call them." She said. "Is Dominic with Hetty?"

"Yeah." G replied before smiling. "Don't worry, she isn't going to turn him into an assassin…. I hope." Before anyone else could answer, the call was answered and Virgil and Rachel appeared on the screen.

"Is this about the Volcano in Italy? It's all over the news!" Virgil said, making Evie nod.

"Yeah. Scott, Gordon and Alan are already on their way back to the Island. You think you guys could get there too? We need to be ready." She replied.

"And before you ask about the satellites, we're working on it." G said, making Evie glare.

"Look, you need to get back and be ready in case we're needed. We have to stay here, but you need to go." Evie said before frowning. "Where's John?"

"He stayed with his girlfriend last night." Rachel said, blushing for some reason that Evie was going to find out later.

"I'll call him and get him to meet you at the airport." She said before hanging up and taking her phone out.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBX

John smiled at the sight before him of Becca dancing around her kitchen as she finished putting the last of the pots away. She was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of cotton shorts while he was only wearing his jeans.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her hair.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." She replied with a giggle, turning in his arms to kiss him. She was about to deepen the kiss when his phone started to ring, making them pull away. He fished the phone out of his pocket and pressed a button before returning it to the pocket. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"It's only Evie. She'll leave a message if it's important." He replied before kissing her again, only to pull away as her landline started to ring. He sighed as she moved away to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered before frowning. "Yes. Yes. Alright." She said before pulling the phone away from her ear. "It's for you." She said, holding the phone out to him. He picked it up and held it to his ear, muttering a hello.

"Sleepover's over sunshine." Evie said, making him frown. "We've got a situation and you need to get back to the Island now."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Volcano erupting. People in danger. G and I are trying to get those satellites either moved or deactivated. You need to go. Virgil and Rachel will meet you at the airport." She said before hanging up, making John sigh.

"I have to go." He said, passing the phone back and going to the bedroom to grab his clothes and bag.

"Where?" She asked, following him into the room.

"Back to the Island. Something came up." He said, almost kicking himself. As much as he hated to lie to her, he had to.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something important. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, trying not to look at her.

"You're just going to leave? After last night?" She asked. He sighed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I have to. Look, I can't tell you why. I want to, trust me, I really want to, but I can't. Not yet." He said.

"Not yet? What does that mean?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Becca-" He started, making her push his hands off of her shoulders.

"No John. Either you tell me, or don't bother coming back." She snapped, making him freeze. "I am sick of it. You always have to end our chats because something came up and you always end up running out of here because someone told you to. I want to know the truth. I think I deserve that."

"I can't tell you right now! I promise, I will explain everything when I get back." He said, pleading with her.

"Did last night mean nothing to you?" She asked. "Because it meant a lot to me. And I am not going to sit here as you lie to me and run out on me again!"

"I am not running out on you!" He replied, his voice also getting louder.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on? Why haven't you told your family about us? And why the hell are you always running out?" She shouted.

"Because we're International Rescue!" He snapped before realising what he said. Becca froze, her eyes wide as he confessed to her. "My family and I are International Rescue. I know I should have told you sooner, and I was going to, but all this kicked off with the CIA and I wanted to make sure it was all fixed before I told you."

"You're…. You're International Rescue?" She breathed, trying to take in what he was telling her. "Your lab-"

"That's what we call Thunderbird 5 around people who don't know. It's our space station. I'm the main person up there." He said, reaching forward and holding her hands. "Virgil and Rachel are waiting at the airport for me. There's been a volcano eruption and we may need to go help. Come with me."

"What?" She asked, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"You can meet my family and I can explain everything to you." He said, his eyes soft and warm. "Please, Becca."

At the airport, Rachel sat on the step of the plane, watching as Virgil paced in front of her. "Virgil, will you stop that. You're making me nauseous." She said, making him run up to her.

"Nauseous? Are you going to be sick? Is something wrong?" He started asking.

"Virgil! Stop!" She said with a laugh. "Everything is fine, but I will puke if you keep pacing." She shook her head and smiled at him. "And you're supposed to be the doctor." Before he could reply, a car turned towards them before stopping next to the plane.

"Finally." Virgil muttered, standing up and walking over to the car as John stepped out. "It's about….time." He said, freezing when John helped a woman out of the car. "Who is this?"

"This is Rebecca." John said, grabbing the two bags and guiding Becca towards the plane. "Bec, this is my brother Virgil."

"Nice to meet you Virgil." She said with a smile before walking towards where Rachel was standing up.

"Umm… John? Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked his brother, who just smirked.

"Relax. She knows." He said before walking up the plane steps and into the plane that the two women had disappeared into.

"What do you mean she knows? How does she know? What did you tell her? Does Dad know?" He asked, more questions coming out of his mouth as he climbed into the plane.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel and John shouted as the door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 10

"How we looking?" John asked as he walked into the office, which had been turned into command and control, with Virgil following him, both wearing their flight suits. Rachel had taken Rebecca to meet Onaha and Kyrano while they got the briefing out of the way.

"Not good." Scott replied from where he was standing behind the desk. Jeff was sat in the chair next to Brains while Scott, Gordon and Alan stood behind them, all in their flight suits.

"Evie's trying to get through to Hofstead." Alan said as John and Virgil stood next to them, looking at the screen where a video call to Evie and G was displayed.

"No answer." They heard Tintin say, making Evie grind her teeth.

"Try again." She snapped before looking at the screen. "Eric, status?"

"It's bad." Eric said as he came to stand next to them, holding his tablet as he displayed information on both the screen in Ops and the computer on Tracy Island. "The emergency services are asking for help. There is a small, remote village in the Lava's path that they can't reach. The ash cloud is blocking their radio and phone signals and they have no way of reaching the people there."

"Won't they be able to tell that they are in danger?" Alan asked with a frown.

"Yes, but they can't get out." Nell replied as she walked into the frame. "Unfortunately, the only way out of the village is by the road that the lava is travelling down, or by air, and the ash cloud is making it impossible for anyone to get over them."

"T-t-the c-calls connected." Fermat said as another voice sounded.

"Who the hell is this and why are you calling me?" They heard Hofstead ask.

"Agent Hofstead. I would say it's nice to hear from you, but that would be a lie." Evie said, crossing her arms.

"You again? What do you want now?" He snapped.

"To offer you our help." She said. "We know about the situation in Italy. And there is a remote village that is blocked off with no way of escaping the lava that is heading right for them."

"So?" Hofstead asked, making her glare.

"So, that village has a population of nearly 100 people. And those people will die if no one can get to them." G said, stepping into the conversation.

"That is none of your business." He snapped.

"Agent Hofstead, in all due respect, saving lives is our business. We are the only people with the equipment to get them out and you need to let us." Jeff said, knowing that he could hear him through the connection that Eric had set up.

"You mean like you saved that man on the bridge?" He asked, making the Tracy's glare harder. They saw Fermat run to Evie and hand her a piece of paper, which made her smile. "You killed him by blowing up that bridge."

"But we didn't, did we?" Evie asked, making Hofstead fall silent. "I am holding a copy of the autopsy result. A result that you were given an hour ago."

"And that report says that that man died by drowning." He snapped, making Evie's smile widen.

"That report does. But what about the other report? The real report?" She asked, again making him silent. "You see, a good friend of mine knows that medical examiner, and he made sure to give me a copy of the official findings, as well as the faked findings which you paid him for."

"You have no proof of that." He snapped.

"Oh but I do. There is security footage of you paying for it. And a good lip reader can see what you are saying." She smirked. "Now, the official findings say that the man was in one of the first cars to crash, and he died on impact. He was dead before the fire engines even got there."

"That doesn't mean anything. You are still responsible for his death and every other death at scenes you have attended due to your reckless responses." He snapped, making Evie frown slightly.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend." She said, listening for a moment to see if he would answer. "I know about the mine. We made every effort to save her, but there wasn't enough time. But that is what we do. For every life that is lost, and the ones we only just save, a lesson is learnt and we are able to adapt our responses to improve. I am sorry. But what you are doing will not bring her back. All that will happen is more people will die. And that will be on you." There was a moment of silence before Hofstead replied.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice filled with anger.

"For you to stop hunting us." She said, her voice all business. "That means the satellites go, you announce that you wrongly accused us and you let us do our job."

"No way." He spat.

"Then you will have the blood of every life that is lost on your hands. Not only the lives of those in Italy now, but every single life that is lost when we could have saved them. You might be a liar and out to get International Rescue, but are you really willing to have all of those lives on your conscience?" She asked, reminding Jeff of how she used to guilt trip him and her brothers when she was younger.

"Fine." Hofstead snapped after a moment. "The satellites go. You win."

"Boys, get to the 'birds. I'll let you know as soon as it is safe." She said, making her brothers and father run to their lifts as Nell ended their video call. "Before you go, there is something I want to say."

"What is it?" Hofstead asked, making her smile.

"I am going to find out who you are, and I will make your life hell for putting me and my team through this. The first thing I am going to do, is expose your alias." She said.

"How can you do that when you don't even know my real name?" He asked with a cocky voice.

"Is that an admission that you are not who you say you are?" She asked, not able to keep the smirk off her face.

"Of course it is. But you will never find out who I really am." He said. Evie looked over and saw Fermat's nod, making her smile.

"Thank you Mr. Hofstead. That is exactly what I needed to hear." She said before laughing. "Oh, maybe I should have mentioned that this call is being recorded. Oh well. Thank you for the information." She said before ending the call.

"What about the satellites? They aren't moving." Tintin asked, making G look at Eric and Nell.

"Give us 10 seconds." Nell replied, beginning to type away. A few seconds later a chime from the computer confirmed that the satellites were offline.

"Satellites are down. Thunderbirds are Go." G said into the video link he had with the 'birds on his laptop.

"FAB." 6 voices rang out before the 'birds took off. Evie sighed in relief before looking at her husband and smiling.

"One less problem to deal with now." She said, making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now just to find out who this guy is." He said, placing a hand on her stomach. "And hopefully before the newest addition to our family arrives."

"E-Evie. There is a c-c-c-call to Th-Th-Thunderbird 5 from I-I-I-I-the danger zone." Fermat said, making Evie pull away from her husband and grab the headset that was lying on the table and opening her laptop.

"I got it." She said, hacking into Thunderbird 5's systems and accepting the call. "This is International Rescue."

"Oh thank god!" A voice replied, the Italian accent prominent. "We need help! We can't get out!"

"Look up." She replied, seeing that Thunderbirds 1 and 2 had just reached the accident sight. "Help is here." The call disconnected and Evie patched into her family's comms link. "Right boys, let's get to work."

"Says the one who is sat in an office." Gordon replied as he helped Virgil to land the 'bird.

"Actually, I'm stood up." Evie said, making him laugh. "And besides, I'm pregnant! It's not like any of you would have let me help."

"She's got us there." Jeff said as he and Scott circled the area in Thunderbird 1. "Female Thunder, can you get an estimate on that lava for us?"

"You're not going to like it." She replied, accessing the data. "You have 30 minutes max before that lava gets there."

"Plenty of time." Alan replied with a smirk.

"That's not your only problem, Speed." She replied, making him frown as the door to the Pod opened and they jogged down the ramp. "Not only are you going to have to get those people out, but you are going to have to find a way to stop the lava from reaching the river that is just behind the village."

"And I was hoping for an easy rescue." John grumbled.

"Space Case, you and Nemo get in the jeep and get everyone we can loaded into the 'bird." Virgil said, making the two run back into the 'bird. "Speed, you get the firefly and be prepared for anything. I'll assess injuries on everyone when they get in the 'bird. Fly-boy, you and Red Arrow need to find a way to stop that lava."

"FAB." Scott replied, looking at the scene from his seat. "Female Thunder?"

"On it." She replied, typing away. She looked up to see that Eric and Nell were using the big screen to look for answers as well and G had taken Fermat and Tintin out of the room.

"We have to work fast. No mistakes." Jeff said, using the computers on Thunderbird 1 to scan the area.

20 minutes passed and they were no closer to stopping the lava, which was making Scott antsy.

"Female Thunder?" He asked, hearing his sister growl.

"If you ask me one more time I swear I will shoot you down myself." She snapped, making Scott remember why they had to watch what they say when she was pregnant the first time.

"Bug?" He asked, looking to the other twin for answers.

"I'm with Female Thunder." He snapped as he wrapped a broken leg the best he could under the time constraint. "Shut up."

"Bug! We're coming in with the last of the civilians." Gordon announced as John drove the jeep right up to Thunderbird 2's Pod.

"Speed! Time to head back. Do a quick last sweep of the village on the way." Virgil announced as he ran down the ramp to help everyone into the 'bird. "Space Case, get the jeep loaded."

"Fly-boy! We got it." Evie announced as she looked at the data Eric and Nell displayed on the screen. "There's an abandoned mine on the outskirts of the village and it runs all the way under the village and the farms surrounding it. If you can find a way to direct the lava down there, it'll have no way out and should be diverted long enough to stop it at the source."

"Right. What do we do?" Jeff asked. Nell directed them through what to do as Evie waited to make sure Alan was on board Thunderbird 2 before using her laptop to take control of the 'bird and take off.

"Bug, I have control of the 'bird. I'm flying you to a hospital in France." She said. "Gives you guys time to check out the injuries better."

"Thanks Female Thunder." Virgil replied.

"Ok, lava's going into the mine. Now what?" Scott asked, making Evie smirk.

"I have a little surprise for you." She said, making Eric and Nell look worried. "You have to hover over the volcano."

"We have to WHAT?" Scott asked, making her laugh.

"Just do it." She said. He shared a look with Jeff before doing as she asked.

"Ok, what now?" Jeff asked as they hovered over the cone of the volcano. They looked down and saw the hot lava bubbling and spilling over the top.

"Press the blue button above Red Arrow." She said, making the two look up at the button in question. They pressed it and a picture came onto the screen in front of Scott. It showed what was directly under the 'bird with a small cross in the centre. "Line the cross up with what you want to hit and press the fire button on the controls."

"Got it." Scott said as he lined the 'bird up and pressed the button. A small capsule was released and dropped into the lava, which seemed to ice over and instantly cool. This caused all of the lava around the volcano to cool and harden over, creating a seal over the top of the volcano, stopping any more lava from coming out. "Wow."

"What was that?" Jeff asked, looking down in amazement.

"I call it an icer. It basically just instantly cools whatever it touches. It turns water into ice too." She replied with a smile.

"So you made something that replicates your powers?" Gordon asked from the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 as he took over control.

"Of course not. Brains made it." She replied as G came back into the room. "Ah!" She exclaimed, doubling over as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Evie!" G exclaimed, running over to her.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as all of the Tracy's froze, hearing the pain in her voice.

"Evie! What's wrong?" G asked, wrapping his arm around his wife as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"It's my stomach!" She gasped, still in pain. "Somethings wrong."

"Eric, let Hetty know we've gone to the hospital." G said, pulling the headset off her head and leading her out of the room. "I'll call you when I know what's wrong." G said into the headset.

"We'll fly over once we land." Virgil said as he helped some of the patients off the 'bird.

"No. You need to stay there in case anything happens. I'll call you." He said before throwing the head set to Eric.

"What about Dominic?" Evie gasped, struggling to stand upright.

"Deeks has him. Don't worry, he'll be fine." He said as he helped her down the stairs and into the car. "Let's get you to the hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone has a bad day

Chapter 11

G ran into the A&E, holding Evie in his arms. He ran over to the nurse at the desk, who looked up in shock. "We need to see a doctor!" He said as Evie rested her head on his shoulder, feeling weak.

"What's the problem?" A voice asked as a male doctor walked over to them.

"She's getting sharp pains in her stomach. She's pregnant." He said, making the doctor frown. He signalled a nurse who bought a gurney over.

"Get her on the gurney." He ordered, G doing just that. "Right, let's get her in a room and see what's going on." He said as they began to wheel her through the hospital. They got her into a room and the doctor helped her sit up as the nurse went to get an ultra sound machine.

"Is the baby alright?" She asked, sounding out of breath.

"We will find out soon." He replied, being careful not to make any promises. "Heart rate's high." He said as he took the stethoscope away from her. He put a blood pressure cuff on her arm and frowned when he saw the results. "So is your blood pressure."

"But that can just be from the stress and shock right? It doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong." G said, making the doctor look up in shock. "I'm a trained field medic."

"Can I ask your name?" The doctor asked, realising he didn't ask the couple earlier.

"Evelyn Jane Tracy-Callen." She said. The doctor looked up at the name and was surprised that he hadn't recognised them before.

"Which would make you G Callen, the husband." He remarked as the nurse came back in to the room, wheeling the machine in. "Right, let's take a look at the baby." He squirted the gel on her stomach and moved the wand over, listening for the baby's heart beat as well as looking for it. He frowned after a moment, making Evie and G worry. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"About 12 weeks." She said, looking worried. "Is the baby alright?" The doctor sighed before putting the ultra sound machine down and looking up at the couple.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have had a miscarriage." He said, making Evie's eyes widen and G freeze. "I'll do some tests to determine the cause. I'll leave you for a few minutes." He said, leaving the room.

G looked at Evie and saw the tears sliding silently down her cheeks before pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest as she began to sob, not seeing the tears that her husband shed.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTB

"Brains, any word from Evie or G?" Jeff asked as he and the boys walked out of their lifts and into command and control. Jeff, Scott, Gordon and Alan froze at the sight of the strange woman stood next to Rachel, but John and Virgil just continued walking, not noticing that the rest had stopped.

"N-n-n-no. Not yet." Brains replied, smirking at the Tracy's reaction to the woman he had been introduced to an hour ago.

"John, I think you have something to explain to your family." The woman said, making John spin round and smirk as he saw his family's expression.

"This is going to be good." Virgil whispered to Rachel with a laugh.

"Guys, this is Rebecca." He said, holding Rebecca's hand in his own.

"Hi." Scott said, a little hesitantly. "John, how and why is she here?"

"I brought her here." He replied, like that explained everything.

"Did you tell her about…. This?" Gordon asked, feeling worried that Jeff had still not said anything.

"Of course I did." He replied, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and guiding her to the door. "I can't keep secrets from my wife."

"WIFE?" 7 voices shouted as the two left the room, laughing as they did. Virgil looked over at Rachel in shock, not knowing that the two had gotten married.

"Don't look at me." Rachel said, frowning. "I didn't know either."

"When the hell did they get married?" Alan asked, looking at the others in the room.

"I have no idea." Jeff replied, looking at where John and Rebecca were now walking towards the jungle out of the window.

"Who knew that John of all people would elope?" Scott said with a laugh, not seeing the look that Virgil and Rachel gave each other.

"Mr T-T-Tracy. G is c-c-c-calling." Brains said, pointing to the phone with G's name flashing across the screen. Jeff quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"G? What's going on? Is Evie ok? What about the baby?" He asked, holding the phone to his ear.

"Evie's alright. She's with the doctor now." He said from where he stood outside of the hospital. He had been sent out of Evie's room when the doctor came to do the tests and decided to let their family know what was going on. "But Evie…. She….. Well…" He stumbled, now knowing how to say it.

"What? G?" Jeff asked, almost frantic.

"We lost the baby." He said, making Jeff freeze. "I have to go back. Can you tell everyone? I think we'll fly home once Evie's been released."

"Of course. I'll call Tintin and Fermat. They can fly you back." He said before putting the phone down and turning to his anxious sons and friends. "Evie lost the baby."

"What?" Rachel asked, placing a hand on her own stomach in shock.

"No one is to mention it when they get back. Is that understood? They are upset enough as it is." Jeff ordered, making the boys nod. "Go get changed. And then someone needs to go and tell John." The boys all got changed and walked out of the house together, Rachel deciding to go with them. They walked through the jungle before coming out on the beach where they could see John and Rebecca sat watching the waves and talking.

"Hey." Scott called as they walked over. John and Rebecca looked over and stood up to greet them. "I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I'm Scott, his big brother."

"Oh I know." Rebecca said with a smile. "And you guys must be Gordon and Alan." She said, pointing to each person in turn, already knowing Virgil and Rachel from the flight to the Island. "So, have you heard from Evie and G?"

"That's actually why we came out here." Virgil said, making John frown.

"Did they call? What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"They lost the baby." Virgil replied, making John's eyes widen as he ran a hand through his hair. "They're coming home as soon as Evie is released."

"Do they know why?" Rebecca asked.

"G didn't say. But I'd bet it was the stress of the past few days." Virgil said, making the firefighter nod.

"So, I have one question." She said, making the boys frown. "Obviously, the female was Evie, but who was the other person I talked to on the bridge?"

"Me!" Gordon replied with a smirk.

"So, you knew that I was dating your brother but didn't tease him? That doesn't sound at all like John described you." She said with a laugh.

"Evie told me not to say anything." He replied in a small voice making Rachel laugh.

"One thing you need to know about the Tracy boys," Rachel said, putting her arm around Rebecca's shoulders and steering the tow towards the house. "They are terrified of the Tracy women."

"Hey!" All the boys shouted, making the two women laugh.

"You boy's go have some fun. Rebecca and I are going to share stories." Rachel shouted over her shoulder before they disappeared from sight.

"They're joking, right?" John asked nervously.

"John, when have you ever known Rachel to joke over embarrassing us?" Scott asked, making all of the boys frown.

"We're doomed." Alan whispered.

XXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBXXTBX

Early the next morning, Jeff was stood on the pool deck, watching the small jet touch down on the landing strip before making his way down to meet them. As he neared, he saw Fermat and Tintin taking the bags out of the plane and putting them into the trolley next to them.

"Fermat, Tintin. How was the flight?" He asked, making the two look up.

"G-g-g-good." Fermat stuttered with a small smile.

"How are Evie and G?" He asked, making Tintin smile slightly.

"Considering everything that's happened, they're doing good." She said, making Jeff frown. "Of course they are upset, but they have Dominic, and the doctor said it was purely down to stress and the fact that Evie wasn't eating or sleeping properly. They can try again."

"Thank you. Both of you." He said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders before looking at where Evie and G were trying to get their son off the plane.

"G, please just take him." Evie said as she tried to hold onto the screaming and struggling child.

"What's wrong Dom? What's wrong?" He asked gently as he plucked the child out of his wife's arms, trying to stop him from struggling.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked, making Evie look at him as they made their way down the steps.

"I don't know. He's been crying since we prepared to land." She said, watching G trying to calm the small boy down.

"I'll take him." Jeff said, holding his hands towards his grandson. "You go and relax with your brothers."

"You sure?" G asked as he handed Dominic to Jeff.

"If I could raise Alan and Gordon, I should be able to stop Dominic from crying." He chuckled before walking away with Dominic who was starting to calm down.

"Sometimes, I think that Dad is too keen to spend time with Dominic." Evie muttered as they walked to the pool deck where the Tracy Boys, Rachel and Rebecca were sitting.

"Yeah." G replied, looking up. "Hey guys."

"Hey. You ok?" Scott asked, making Evie use her powers to hit him in the face with water.

"If one more person asks that, I swear I will drown them." She snapped.

"What just happened?" Rebecca whispered to John who laughed.

"Oh! I forgot you didn't know!" He said, making Evie and G look over. G's eyes widened as he saw the unknown woman, but Evie just smirked. "Evie is a mermaid. She grows a tail whenever she touches water and has crazy powers which let her control water however she wants."

"Umm… John? Who is this?" G asked, trying not to reach for his gun.

"Oh! This is Rebecca." He replied. "My wife."

"WIFE?" The two shouted.

"When the hell did you get married?" Evie asked, eyes wide.

"Last night." Rebecca laughed, making Rachel laugh while Virgil frowned.

"Damn." He said, making the others look confused. "It had to be last night, didn't it?" He murmured.

"What's wrong with that?" Alan asked, looking at the couple.

"Well, looks like we share an anniversary." Rachel said, still slightly laughing.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, making her laugh harder and hold up her left hand where a gold wedding ring now resided.

"Hang on," Evie said, making Virgil cringe. "My twin and my best friend get married, and don't invite me?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice. "And John of all people got married on the same night without telling anyone?"

"Well, it was a spur of the moment thing." Virgil said.

"And we had a good reason." Rachel pointed out, earning more frowns.

"What is that?" Gordon asked, making the couple smirk.

"Well, I know this is very poorly timed, but…." Virgil hesitated, not knowing how to say it.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said. There was a moment of silence before cheers broke out. "I know its bad timing…" She said, looking towards Evie who was smiling brightly.

"Hey, you were pregnant before this happened." She replied before smirking at her twin. "And besides, I now get to pay you back for all those sugar rushes you gave Dominic." Virgil's face fell and he looked slightly panicked.

"Does Dad know yet?" G asked with a laugh. "Because we might actually get to see our son now."

"Good luck with that." John laughed. Rebecca leant into John's embrace and looked around her with a smile. This was a life she could get used to.


End file.
